Believe in Me
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: Luxray, an independent Pokemon, is now alone. After being abandoned by his trainers in the past, he no longer trust humans. Is it possible for his heart to be opened up to trainers again? Please R&R! Two-Shot. Edit - 9/23
1. Chapter 1

**I'd just like to mention that this is way different from my usual writing style and way different from what I'm used to writing. I just thought it would be nice to change things around and try something new and I thought it would be nice if I started out on FF in a different way. I really don't think that this is my kind of writing, nor do I feel comfortable writing this. It feels different. I can't explain it exactly, but it's just not right. It just doesn't feel right-the way the words flow. And also, I've been writing in third person quite a lot these past months and I haven't written anything in first person for ages. I used to be very good when writing in first person, but now I've adapted into writing third person and it feels weird writing like this again. I guess this must be one of the things I've changed while writing this story. Another thing I've noticed is that I'm used to writing from a PERSON'S point of view, not a POKEMON'S... so I guess that makes another difference...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never have, never will.**

**[EDIT - 12-25-11]**

**Now I bet you're tired of my rambling... I'll shut up, for now, and NOW LET'S GET THIS STORY ON THE ROAD! (:**

* * *

I looked around the forest. Perfect. Nobody's around. But I should keep my guard up, just in case. Who knows what might happen right? I do not want to be seen by anyone.

I walked on. Trees... grass... bushes... green... and more Pokémon every once in a while. That's all I see these days for the past month. But I can't help but admit that sometimes, the other Pokémon are quite friendly and keep me company once in a while. Other Pokémon's company is okay, just not humans. Oh gosh,_ anything_ but humans. Humans are annoying, selfish and cruel - I mean why are they using us to accomplish their dreams? Why are they making us their slaves? And why are these Pokémon letting them do all that? Also, how are we supposed to be trusting those people who capture us for their own needs? Betrayal. I don't talk to them, just wild Pokémon. Pokémon that are actually happy in the wild, roaming freely without having anyone telling them what to do-those are the kinds of Pokémon I admire.

I am one of those. I am a Luxray who will not be become any trainer's Pokémon. I will not do anything they say. I am never going to obey a human. Never. Ever. I will not. Absolutely not. I will never let them capture me for their own selfish reasons. It'll be that way forever and always.

Sure other trainers have tried to catch me, but failed. Wimps-that's what they are. They battle me, I defeat their Pokémon, they run away. See? Cowards. And that's another reason why I don't want to be owned by a Pokémon trainer. Nor seen by one. They're going to try to catch me, and I have to waste my energy on them. They're all weak. I can train better by myself and become stronger than ever without their help. They're just slowing me down. Trainers blame their Pokémon for being so weak and powerless, but in reality, it's their fault for not training them correctly.

The bottom line is, trainers... they use us. That's it. They use us for their selfish purposes and to fulfill their dreams. But what about ours? Do they ever think about us? Do they ever think about our needs? No. Never. And when they're done with their dreams, they'll most likely abandon us and pretend that we've never meant anything to them. I've been down _that _path and I vowed to not let it happen to me again.

Where was I again? Oh yeah, trampling through the forest. Nothing in sight, just green, green and more green. Oh look, a green Pokémon. Another green thingy! According to my calculations, it's a Budew. Green, small little bud on top, and a bright smile below.

The cheerful thing waved at me with a bright smile, greeting me happily.

"Luuxray." I responded with a 'hi.'

The Budew smiled brightly as it turned towards me. "Buuddew!" Something about the weather, I presume. I'm not very good at Pokémon talk. I've spent my life way from Pokémon and people alike... I avoid them and try not to make conversations with them. So, I can't really blame myself for not being able to understand anything these Pokémon say to me. I don't quite understand other Pokémon language. Just my own and several other ones, such as other Electric Pokémon. She seems to understand me with no difficulty though.

"Lux." I agreed nevertheless.

"Buuud!" Energetic fellow. She, yes Budew's a girl (don't ask me how I know), said if I was having fun hanging around in the forest-or something like that.

I am an Electric Pokémon if she didn't notice! I don't have fun in forests. It isn't my ideal domain. "Luxx..." I shook my head.

"Buuudewww?" She's curious... too curious. I'm not going to translate this one. She asked me another question, after I've deliberately ignored her first one.

How does she expect me to answer why I am an Electric Pokémon? Before I could make up something good, she started giggling. _Flirt._

"Luuuxray." I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I tried to ask her politely if she had anywhere else to go instead of staying here, "flirting" with me.

She shook her head and added, "Budddew!" Great, another person with no life.

"Luxrayy." I told her she wasn't bothering me at all, since she looked unhappy. Strangely, I don't mind her company, although this is getting strangely uncomfortable. Budew was now sitting down on the log, asking me to sit too. I refused.

She smiled anyways. "Budewwww?" She asked if I have a trainer... wait what? If I understood her correctly, then she asked if I have a trainer. Oh no. This isn't good. I don't like being reminded of this stuff! I am a free Pokémon! Free! I won't have a _trainer_ telling me what to do.

That's exactly what I told her. "Luux Luxxrayy!" She nodded understandingly. She's one of the very few who actually understands me. Other Pokémon I talk to along the way just walk away and say nothing, or just tell me I'm wrong. She listens.

I ask her the same thing back.

She nodded eagerly. "Dew!"

Great, another one. Another Pokémon with a trainer. How is this possible? She finally gains my trust, getting me to think she's nice, wanting me to become her friend, but all of a sudden, she tells me she has a trainer. Anger. Despise. Traitor. Betrayal. How can that be? But as much as I want to walk away from her, I can't. Her innocence is getting to me... somehow. She's smiling at me. And I can feel myself smiling back. Ugh, this is confusing.

"Buudew Buud." I think she told me to give humans a chance. Most of them are actually quite nice. Her trainer is exceptionally nice and powerful.

"Luuuxraaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." And so the argument begins. I told her that if her trainer's a strong one, then why hasn't she evolved yet.

She just laughed absentmindedly. "Buuuuuud!" And she tells me that it's not something I would understand. The nerve of her.

"Luux?" I disagreed with her earlier statement, asking her why and questioning her motive.

"Buudewww... Buud." She said that she wants to remain strong this way, become powerful this way, become who she wants to be this way, and help accomplish her trainer's dream with her, this way. She also told me that you didn't have to evolve to be powerful. It just depends on what you have inside and if your trainer is willing to train you or not. "Buud..." she added at the end and got up.

This is just way too confusing. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to give her reply since she told me that she had to get going and her trainer is expecting her back.

"Luuxray." I waved goodbye and saw her disappear through the trees and bushes. Quite a strange little Pokémon. I sat down and thought over the things she told me. I had no idea if the things Budew stated before were lies or not. It must simply be her beliefs since I never understood why anyone wouldn't want to evolve. Evolving is a wonderful feeling, and since I have been through the same thing twice already, I can say that I speak from experience. Other than that, it brings you wonderful power and precision. It's just a feeling an indescribable feeling. I'm not too sure what she's talking about though; evolving is not something _anyone _would deny. I wouldn't... that's for sure.

I'm confused beyond belief right now. I don't know how long I've been sitting here for, but thinking about this is really giving me a headache.

I sighed to myself before walking around aimlessly, less aware of everything around me. I couldn't keep my mind into doing that though. All I thought was the meeting. Why, why, and why? I have too much questions and things going on in my head I don't know what to think.

BAM!

Owww. At first, I felt pain spread through my body as I rebounded and fell against the earth. It took me a while to realize that I crashed into something. I opened my eyes slowly and looked ahead into the blurry world. Oh look, something else green and fuzzy. Fuzzy! Ooo! I think it's a tree. Oh! The tree looks so human. I blinked a couple times before realizing that I had bumped into a trainer. A girl to be exact. I backed away with a jolt. Just back up.

She seems different, but a trainer's a trainer. They're always cruel. Cruelty! They shouldn't be trusted. Never ever! She looked at me with fond smile. "Well hello there! My name is Emily!"

She's a cheerful trainer.

To make matters worst, she was also wearing green! Green shirt, green hat, green shorts, green shoes, green jacket, green scarf, and even green _backpack_! A fan of green. I see... someone up there must really hate me. Don't take me wrong, I don't hate green or anything, but green is all I've seen this month. Nothing else. You can say I am lost in the forest, and to be honest, I am.

I didn't reply. She continued to smile before leaning down towards eye level. "You're a Luxray right?" No duh. I couldn't figure out that one either, Miss Trainer. "You seem to be a bit lonely."

I don't like her already. I looked away, wanting to walk away from her more than anything. However, something stopped me from doing so. I'm not quite sure but the one thing I seem to be doing right now is looking away. "Aww, come on! Don't be like that," she cooed. I stubbornly turned away. "Are you a wild Pokémon?"

Why does everyone have to ask me that! Seriously! Noisy people. I don't like that question. "You're quite stubborn aren't you," she blabbered, looking at me. This time, she sat down on the floor, hugging her knees towards her and she looked at me with curious eyes. This is getting uncomfortable and annoying. I bet all she wants to do is lower my guard down and catch me for her own desperate needs. She doesn't need me. She just wants to use me, and her the rest of her Pokémon to accomplish her dreams. And after her dreams are accomplished, she'll most likely abandon all of them anyways. Trickery and deceiving-that's what all trainers are known to have done to their Pokémon.

All trainers are like that. How do I know that? Well let's say I have history that I don't want to talk about. I don't even want to remember it. Anyways, back to reality.

"You look pretty strong for a wild Pokémon," she concluded thoughtfully. She found out I'm a wild Pokémon, but how, I will never know. It's probably just a guess, I concluded. Whatever she decides to say, I really don't care. "You know, I was wondering if you wanted to battle with me. I would sure love a challenge."

I know her intention. Battle me, weaken me, trick me, or just catch me, then I'll be stuck with her for eternity. That's not good. And that's not right either. I am so not going to enjoy it. And so, I shook my head furiously.

"Aww come on!" she begged.

I refused. There is no way I'm battling her! Or any other trainer. Who knows what they're going to do if they defeat me! They might catch me and make me their Pokémon. Then, I'd have no choice _but _to obey her. I shivered at the thought. She looked at me again before standing up. "What can I do to get you to battle me?"

This time, I responded. "Luuuxraaaay." I told her that nothing would get me to battle her and to go chase a Meowth.

She huffed slightly. "Is there something wrong?" I don't know how, but she's a mind reader. It's almost like we have this ability to communicate telepathically.

I ignored her. She came up to me and started to pet me. Oh I know what this is! I think she's trying to win me over, that's it! She's trying to win me over and battle me in the end. She's trying to get on my good side. Of course this is what that is, why else would anyone be so nice to me? I mean seriously, all humans have ever did to me was destroyed my home or abandoned me. I'll never trust them again, but somehow I feel different about this trainer. Something's telling me to believe her, trust her, and listen to her, but I won't. I don't want her to turn on me; well, I don't want anyone to turn on me. I backed away slowly, but that didn't help, she followed me slowly as well. I sighed to myself. I give up.

The girl interrupted my thoughts by asking, "Are you hungry?"

Being the stubborn person I am, I shook my head. In reality, I haven't eaten in days. I almost got away with my lie but my stomach betrayed me. It growled. I hate you stomach. She giggled to herself before taking out her backpack and setting it close to my legs. She then unzipped it and took out a brown little package out. She opened it and took out poke block. She then poured some on her hands and shoved her hand in front of me slowly. "Here," she offered. I tried not to get too tempted, but the smell drove me towards it.

I wanted to turn way, I really did, but I leaned in anyways and started eating it slowly. I couldn't help but wonder if this is a trap or if it is poisonous; however, my thoughts were lost when I bit into one. She makes good poke block... very good. Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm really hungry after not eating anything in SUCH a long time. Yeah, it must be that.

I can't help but wonder why she's being so nice to me, and why I'm actually listening to her. I looked up at her cautiously while chewing one carelessly. The trainer smiled at me fondly, nodding at me to go on. If I hate trainers, then why am I trusting her all of a sudden? Why are there so many things I cannot understand? Remember what happened last time when you trusted a trainer? Oh yeah. Curse you poke block for making me forget.

I backed away slowly after eating half of the poke block on her hand. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her with warning. Again, I couldn't see how she could do me any harm, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Once again, she tried to approach me. When she did she stepped on my front paw. I yelped in pain and did what my natural instinct first told me to do. I attacked her and she fell backwards, trying to avoid it, but of course, she didn't succeed. She got crisped by my Spark attack; the young trainer got what she deserved right? But how come I feel weird inside? My senses finally got me to think otherwise.

My paw still aches, but I pay little attention to it. This is what I get for trusting trainers. I examined her with my eyes. She seemed hurt, but I could care less (or at least I tried not to). I don't like her, nor do I like anybody else. She hurt me, on purpose I suppose. And she even made it look like an accident! Well I'm not easily fooled. I walked away, but turned around. Now, she got up slowly and looked at me. She didn't look mad at all. She was more concerned and worried. Shouldn't she be angry at me and start to chasing me around or call out one of her Pokémon to battle attack me or something? But no. "Are you okay? Sorry 'bout that," she muttered loud enough so I could hear.

Maybe she didn't do that on purpose. I'm starting to regret attacking her - wait... what did I just say? Never mind that, I just want to know why she's so calm after what I did. She's making me feel horrible. Oh joy. I turned around and nodded to her. It's my way of saying I understand. She eyed me and said, "I'm quite clumsy; I trip and fall a lot, and I don't watch where I'm going. I'll try to be more careful next time." After her speech, she grinned widely.

I'm not going to forgive her _that_ easily. Now, she was starting to stand back up and succeed. Again, the female trainer walked toward me, smiling affectionately. Okay, I've learned one thing after that Spark attack. She's weak. I didn't really plan to shock her _that_ much and so I limited my attack to half the power, yet she is hurt pretty badly from it. I guess I don't need to be that cautious of her - I just need to keep an eye open, just in case she plans something. She's not that strong, so she probably wouldn't be able to tackle me or something. Pathetic girl. Another reason why I don't want that weak trainer to catch me. I'm reasonable... I have my reasons...

"Luxray..." I'm not sure if she could understand me, but I told her that if she knew what was good for her, she would back off and leave. I still kept a good distance away from her.

Emily shook her head. "I just want to know what's wrong with you first of all. I want to help you." Oh so she does understand me. I don't know if I should be angry or delighted that she knows what I'm saying. We're lacking communication. I'm quiet around humans, while she's just blabbing all sorts of weird things that I can't respond to.

"Luuxrayyyyy." I'm not going to let her help me. Besides, I don't need help. I'm managing fine on my own. I'm not sure what's keeping me from just getting up and walk away... after all, I _am _mad at her...

"I know you need help. Don't deny it... I can help," she offered.

I looked at her strangely as if she was stupid or something. If she is part of the reason why I'm like this, then how does she supposed to help me? Oh right, she doesn't know. And it should stay that way.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head impatiently. She is literally impossible. She won't give up any time soon, will she? Well two can play at that game; I'm not going to give up either.

"I can help you. I promise, there's nothing to fear." Psh, the only thing to fear is you in the first place! "Your hurt aren't you. About something. Why won't you let me help you?"

I accidentally blurted out, "Luuxrayy Lux..." I don't think that was a good idea. Bad me. I just confessed to her why I feel so uncomfortable and peculiar.

Emily looked hurt and disappointed. "You still don't trust me do you?" I don't know why she's getting to me, but the thought of her hurt displeased me and made me feel uncomfortable beyond belief.

Wait, still? She knew? She knows? But how? This is getting creepy - really creepy. Or she could've been able to guess through my actions. No duh! Anyone could've guessed that. I am being quite stupid today.

"I'll just have to deal with that later, not that I'm happy about it or anything. But now, can you please have a battle with me and my Pokémon? If you win, I'll leave you alone from now on, but if I win, you have to tell me what's wrong, okay?" She looked at me pleadingly.

Oh this is going to be easy. I'll probably beat her easily and then leave her sobbing/weeping on the floor and she won't bother me again. But then, if I lose... who am I kidding, I won't lose! I've never lost a battle since my last trainer abandoned me. Talk about over confidence. I nodded in agreement and she grinned in delight.

"Alright... and to make it fair, I will only use one Pokémon." I nodded. Fair enough. Usually, I have to beat a whole team of Pokémon, but this should be easy, especially when I only have one Pokémon to beat. Pathetic trainers.

Secretly, I was delighted since I wanted to see if she was really what she said she was... a good trainer I mean. She does not seem like a very good one, but she acts as if she is. She looks a bit smug when I agreed to her deal. I cannot _wait _to cream her and leave her sulking on the floor.

We walked together to find an open field. At last, we found one and we both took our positions. I went over to left and she went over to the right. I stepped into the field, waiting for her to send out hers. Emily took a white and red poke ball out from her pocket and clicked the center button to enlarge it. "Time to shine, Budew!" She spun around once and threw the poke ball over her head. The poke ball floated in the air and started spinning. It opened up and bright light came out, along with a green cheerful little Pokémon.

I gasped. No, it can't be...

* * *

**YAY! CLIFFHANGER! LOL I know you hate those, and I know I hate those too, but not when I'm the one responsible for it. -insert evil smile here-**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

**With love,**

**Lily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got around to edit this. (:**

**Edited - 9.23.12**

* * *

And sure enough, a happy green Budew popped out of the poke ball and landed softly on the ground. She opened her eyes and they widened in an instant. I think mine widened the same ways hers did, but I tried not to look too shocked. That wouldn't look very good on my account.

She looked at me warily, too surprised to move. I could be saying the same for me. I was beyond surprised. But then again, it makes sense. They're both happy and cheerful. I vaguely began to remembere something about how the actions of the trainer may reflect upon their Pokemon. I think the saying went something around the lines of, "Like trainer, like Pokemon..." I shivered thinking about it. "Raay." Basically, I was just growling at it, but it's more like a spat. She didn't seem to be mad or anything, she just grinned cheerfully. _Drat her_. I feel guilty now.

"Buudew! Buuddd?" It chirped brightly. It translated to, 'Oh so you've met my trainer! She's awesome isn't she! I can't believe I get to battle you! Boy, I'm so excited! Aren't you?' Or something like that. I really shouldn't mind the hyper little thing.

I sighed. They're both impossible. And they talk too much. Oh well. Clear all thoughts, I'm going to be fighting them. How hard could it possibly be? They're both weak.

"So you know my Budew," Emily said. I nodded stiffly and then stood straight and tall on all fours. "Well, that'd spare me the introductions and get straight to the battle. Are you ready?" I didn't reply, and kept my eyes alert instead.

She took it as a yes and the battle begun. "Budew, use Bullet Seed now!"

Budew jumped into the air and opened its mouth to shoot consecutive bullets at me. I embraced myself. Bullet Seed isn't a very powerful attack, therefore it wouldn't hurt me much. Boy was I wrong. This little Budew is powerful, but not as powerful as me, I'll make sure of it. I'll just be sure to be more careful next time. My turn. I decided to use Thunder Bolt. Start things off, electrifying the field shall we. I released a stream of thunder and launched it towards Budew's direction. It looked towards it's trainer for the next command. Surprisingly, it didn't do anything.

Emily looked concentrated and then yelled, "Budew, dodge that!" Oh I knew it. She was going to do something. I almost thought she was just going to stand there and give up. She's more than I give her credit for, I'll give her that, but nothing more. They're working together real well. This is getting bad...

Budew quickly got back on the ground, ready for her trainer's next command. "Budew, Sludge Bomb!"

Ack, this isn't going to be good if it hits me. There's no way I'm going to risk it this time. I jumped as high as I could and dodged it just in time. Unfortunately, the Sludge Bomb had hit the ground and exploded, sending purple gas everywhere. This included into me. It didn't affect me that well, but it sure made an affect.

I have to admit, this is one of the hardest battles I've ever been in. Now let's change things around!

I decided to use Iron Tail. I launched myself towards the little Budew, spinning while my tail turns grey. Just a few more inches... "BUDEW USE DOUBLE TEAM!"

I landed on the floor, hitting one of the Budew's Double Team. I looked around to see 10 Budew surrounding me! I thought one was bad enough, well I guess I was wrong. I can't seem to tell which one is the real one, they all look real to me. I just thought of something to counter Double Team! I used Discharge, sending electrical sparks flying across the field in all directions. I watched as the sparks made the decoys disappear, and then finally, the last one, flying across the field. I should be satisfied shouldn't I? But the look on Emily's face ruined it.

She looked worried and called out, "Budew are you okay?"

Humans... what lies.

Budew stood up hastily and replied, "Budew!"

Why must she be so tough? She got up almost immediately. She looked at me, as if she was reading my thoughts, and then said, "Buudddewww Buud!"

Talking with her all this time must've somehow drilled her "grass language" into my brain. I understood her. I didn't want to. But I did. She had said, "I've been trained by Emily to be tough in circumstances like this. Emily isn't like other trainers Luxray, she isn't."

I used Thunder Bolt again, to keep myself from thinking about that.

Emily quickly called out, "Budew, counter with Leaf Storm!"

WHAT? How on earth does that little Pokémon know that powerful attack? I guess her trainer taught that to her. Maybe having a trainer isn't so bad- Wait, what am I saying? The attacks collided, exploding. It hurt the both of us I can tell. And it hurt me more than her.

I've noticed that Emily and her Budew uses everything possible, uses everything they've got. I also noticed that Emily and her Budew uses moves to dodge and counter and using the more powerful attacks to attack. That's probably the advantage of having a trainer. I mean, you have more experience and you're able to learn a couple more things than a Pokémon who's been out in the wild, trying to learn by itself. What have they done to me? All sweet, rubbish talk! Those things I said, didn't come from my subconscious is it? Gah, why must you make my life more complicated than it actually is.

I quickly regained myself and tried to stand up. It worked for the most part, except my legs won't give in. I collapsed again.

"I'm having an awesome time battling with you," Emily complimented.

I was too, not that I'm ever going to admit that. Budew stood there, unharmed smiling at me fondly.

"Buuudew..." Emily must REALLY be getting to her. Somehow, she's gotten me into thinking that not all trainers were as nasty as the ones I've had in the past. All trainers are the same. But somehow, that statement doesn't seem right anymore.

After what felt like a while, I stood back up, feeling better than before. I can do it. "Luxxray," I grunted before unleashing a powerful discharge attack with sent bright yellow sparks throughout the field once more. This was the first thing that caught her off guard the whole time. My attack sent her precious Budew flying across the forest. Well this ought to be interesting. I watched it happen... slowly. Blasted from the ground, she flew above Emily's head, above the field, above the trees, and above the clouds - well maybe not that far, but pretty close to that. The little green Pokémon flew and flew and flew and flew. And in less than no time at all, she was out of sight, still soaring through the sky conveniently and effortlessly. I, amazed with my power, smiled to myself in joy, but once Budew flew out of sight, I automatically grew worried. I know that if the battled continued any further, I would've been toasted, but this just isn't right. By the look on Emily's face, she too was worried. She didn't seem mad at me, quite understanding (unlike other people in my past), but nevertheless, she was sad. Once she snapped out of her little trance, her head tilted over to my direction.

Instead of yelling at me for losing her Pokémon - like others would have - she said, "Well, let's go find her."

Obediently, I followed. Instead of keeping my distance, I stayed close by her. As much as it pains me to say, I think she's trustworthy enough to remain any further. I mean she's a pretty decent trainer. She acts nothing like my previous trainers. Nothing near that. They were cruel - which makes me thinking. How are trainers really supposed to act? Emily acts nice and understanding, however, my past trainers were selfish and cruel. How are trainers supposed to be... like Emily, like my previous trainers, or something totally different? I can't think straight. Throughout my early years, I was used to taking care of myself; it was just me, and nobody else. After somebody caught me, I had to get used to the fact that I wasn't on my own anymore and have to make decisions according to my trainer. It wasn't fun. I was never used to it. And now, I left several of my trainers and several of them left me. I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since Emily arrived in my life, I feel as if so much information has been obtained in that little brain of mines. I feel as if a bomb of information has come towards me, expecting me to take all of that in. All this information... all different... but connected somehow, has finally gotten to me, pulling me around, forcing me to think a certain way - forcing me to think that Emily is unlike my other trainers and can be trusted. Emily isn't selfish like others. She cares about her Pokémon, and she treats them really well.

Of course, I finally pulled myself together, but my mind wondered back to my thoughts. All my life, I've been used to the fact that trainers should never be trusted. I could get hurt in the end again; I don't think I can survive that. But with just one person - entering my life for just a few moments - suddenly changing my judgement. As much as I don't want to believe the fact that Emily could somehow be trusted, I don't think I can deny it any further.

My thoughts were quickly shattered when I nearly crashed into a big oak tree. I think I've lost my ability to stay calm and dignified. I keep crashing into things today. I think greenness and trust has gotten to my head. This isn't good.

Emily looked back at me before saying, "Well, it seems like my calculations aren't correct. She didn't land anywhere around here. Did you see where she went?"

"Luxxray." Well, I think I did at least.

"Alright, lead the way."

I stalked off to where I believed the troublesome Budew flew. If only it wasn't so light... and small. But that's the least of my worries right now. Budew must be found at all costs. I remembered Budew soaring out somewhere in this direction... I just don't know exactly where... I-

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a waterfall's continuous roaring. I walked toward the sound of the waterfall and after a while, I saw the river stream up ahead. While I wanted for Emily to catch up (I walk faster than she does - four legs are faster than two). The blue water miraculously flows through and towards the waterfall. While observing the water, I think I see green specks in the middle of the water. At first, I thought I was hallucinating since my eyes were so keen to greenness today. I squinted for a moment, seeing a the green blob but a bit more detailed. With bits of yellow, eyes, a nose, and a smile, I _knew _it was Budew. I ran closer to the water to get a better view, and sure enough, Budew had fainted some time during its trip through the river. It was expected, really, since Budew was already weak against the battle with me before.

Emily seemed to have seen what I seen because she rushed over to my side as quick as possible. Frowning slightly, she started to panic. Doesn't this woman have any water Pokémon that can swim, or anything that flies?

She seemed to have read my thoughts and muttered, aloud, under her breath, "Great, I left all my other Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. All I have is Budew..."

Without another thought, she dropped her green - again what is up with green these days - backpack next to me. She then did something that surprised me beyond belief - she jumped in. I stood there, like an idiot, gasping. She hit the water's surface; the water splashed up and onto the surface - where I was. I knew it was avoidable, but right now, I could care less. I didn't bother to dodge it, and of course, I was then soaked. My eyes closed and opened back again to avoid the water making any contact with my eyes. My eyes quickly coordinated on Emily, who was swimming towards the lifeless creature floating a few feet away from her. This is all _my _fault. If I had not used that attack, we wouldn't be in this mess. My attention quickly turned back to Emily and Budew. Emily was swimming against the currents slowly, trying to make it towards Budew; she must be a very good swimmer to be able to swim like that. Others would've drifted away effortlessly and they wouldn't be able to do a thing. She finally got a hold of Budew.

_This _made me wonder how many trainers would actually do this for their Pokémon. I knew I never had anyone who was willing to do all this for me. My previous trainers would've abandoned me right there and then. Budew is a very lucky fellow. This made me wonder if all my thoughts from before were true or not.

I looked at the river again. It was narrow at places and wide at others. Turning my head to the left a bit, I came back to my senses. I completely forgot.

The waterfall...

I'm an idiot and so is she. There is Emily, swimming to save Budew, very oblivious to the fact that there was a waterfall a few yards away from where she is. If I was going to do something about it, I have to do it now.

I watched as Emily hugged Budew towards her closely. I had to warn her at least. Right now, I cannot think of anything to help her. If I go in the water, I would probably drown and that wouldn't do them, or me, any good. "Luuuuxraaaaay!" I yelled. I had to yell loudly in order for her to hear me through the rushing sound of the waterfall that she was still very oblivious to somehow. Sure enough, she looked at me confusingly and then backwards. She yelped quietly before trying to brace herself for the fall. Just a few more seconds until she meets her moment of doom. The drop had to be at least thousands of feet and from what I heard, it was really rocky down there. Nobody has known to survive the fall before... ever. She, defenseless, is trying to brace herself. Stupid human.

I turned around and walked away to the opposite direction of where Emily is quickly. I turned around. I watched as Emily tried to fight against the currents and towards the shore. Emily was close, but she wasn't making much progress. She floated on the surface of the water, trying to swim, and looking at me. I waited.

NOW!

Fear took over me before anything else was able to and I ran at full speed and jumped over the narrowest strip of river I could see. I lunged over the river and tackled Emily and Budew out of the water and onto the other side of the river. They landed on the ground heavily, with a big thump. Emily had shielded Budew with herself to prevent Budew from any other damages. Budew laid in Emily's arms, unharmed from the landing, but Emily, however, was knocked unconscious from the impact. I, too, fell down rather harshly and came tumbling down, somewhere near where Budew and Emily laid.

I was weak, but I was glad. We made it through. It was risky, but I made it. I always have been good at jumping across rivers; I do it in my free time. But never saved someone like this. I looked at Emily, who was currently unconscious, and Budew, who was stirring up a bit. She was not awake necessarily, but she is moving. At least she's alive. It took several attempts for me to be able to get up on my feet and walked towards the place where the two lay.

Budew was still stirring a bit but she didn't seem to have enough energy to get up. I looked around. I saw a bush with Oran berries. This will restore some of Budew's energy for now. I walked over to the bush. I used my head to knock the berries off the tree because I have no hands to simply pluck them off. Finally, two of them came tumbling down from the bush. I took one and ate it quickly before rolling the other one over to Budew. With my paw, I picked it up and put the Oran berry into her mouth. She opened it after feeling something press down against her mouth and bit it slowly. She swallowed and in an instant, she jumped right from the spot she was lying down upon, and onto my head. Startled, and nearly scaring the daylights out of me, I scowled. She was sure quick to her feet.

Budew giggled to herself. "Buuudew?"

The translation to that would be: Are you okay?

I nodded slowly, afraid Budew will fall off my head. I glanced at Emily, wondering when she'll wake up. Budew seemed to notice her too and I saw- felt her bend down a bit and peered down sadly at her trainer. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Budeeeeeeeew."

I frowned. Why was she wondering if I trusted Emily now?

She repeated, "Budeeeeeeeew."

After all the events that happened today, I hesitated before answering her. Did I trust Emily? Why did I bother to battle her? Why did I save Emily and Budew like that? Why didn't I leave them while I got the chance? Why didn't I leave them now?

Unanswered questions remained in my head, and it's giving me a headache. I don't know where now.

"Buudew," she assured. She told me, that she has been with Emily all her life, and Emily is trustworthy. She treats all her Pokémon; she's sure to treat me well too. I wanted to believe her. I really did for I was tired of running away all the time. To be honest, I _wanted _a trainer. I was just afraid of getting hurt again.

"Budddew..." Somehow she has this strange ability to read my mind even though she's not Psychic. 'Life isn't anything if you don't take risks...' I think that's what she's referring to. It was that or 'I love green beans and I love to have them for desert'.

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted (I'm not sure how many times this has happened today). Budew jumped up and down excitedly, moving my head up and down unwillingly. It was annoying, really. I finally was able to regain myself and held my head stiff to Budew's displeasure.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. She looked around to see her Pokémon on top of my head, yes very amusing. She smiled and let out a little chuckle. She sat up and supported herself up with her elbows behind her. "How are you guys?"

Budew smiled and jumped up and down on my head again. I guess that's her way of saying 'I'm fine.'

I grinned. I walked towards her slowly, bowing my head down and let Budew slid off my head and onto her trainer's lap. Budew laughed in the process, and jumped into her Emily's arm. Emily hugged her back and stood up. As she stretched, a red poke ball slipped out from her jacket and landed on the floor in front of him coincidently. I observed the poke ball slowly. Emily and Budew seemed to have realized that and looked from the poke ball to me.

"It's your choice," Emily said simply, smiling encouragingly.

I knew exactly what to do now. I lifted my paw and pressed the white button in the middle. It opened and red light enveloped me into the poke ball, willingly rather than forcefully.

I know what I want now... I want a trainer who will treat me nicely and won't ever abandon me until the very end.

_Shake_

I think that some trainers aren't that bad. Some are pretty decent, and some are very nice... like Emily is...

_Shake_

I also think that training along side Emily won't be that bad... I've already seen how she trains and treats Budew...

_Shake_

Another thing, is that she's also has a strange battling strategy that seems strategic and I cannot seem to figure it out. I've always wanted to be grow to be a strong Pokémon, along side a strong trainer. But sometimes, trainers with too much power end up evil and abusing their Pokémon.

_Shake_

With Emily, I can accomplish my dream. With Emily, I can grow strong. With Emily, I will become more powerful. With Emily, I will fight. With Emily, I will learn. Alongside Budew too of course, and her other Pokémon.

_Shake_

I guess life really isn't anything without taking risks... or else I would never be where I am today. Budew taught me that one!

_Shake_

And suddenly, nothing in the world seems more clear than this moment right here. I've never been so sure of a decision of mine until today.

_Ding_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Did you know there's this cool thing at the bottom of the screen that says "Review this Chapter" in blue? Yeah it's really fun. Click on it and type what you think of this story, then click submit. You should try it! (: It's very fun! I want to know how I did, just like most writers. Yeah, what are you waiting for... click it already!**

**To clear several things up...**

**The characters used in this story is pretty much random and just popped up in my mind while I was writing this, and I did not intentionally use Luxray and Budew together. It just happened, somehow. I know that there has been a few hints as to Luxray and Budew liking one another, and that's what I wanted, and I am also aware that they're not cute together or match in any way or form. I came up with Luxray when I thought of my own for some reason. A tough, independent Pokemon, yet loyal and respectful once loved. It was a coincidence that I chose what I did and didn't know how the information on Bulbapedia matched the Luxray in this story. Check it out, you'll be amazed! Seriously I never knew! And as for Budew, I just picked a random Pokemon that matched this description: green, lives in the forest, cute, and a grass type. So yeah...**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed reading _Believe in Me _as I have enjoyed writing this all out. It took a lot of effort and time and I want to thank those of you who take your time reading this, and especially those who reviewed. (:**

**Lily.**


End file.
